Field
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of communication, and more particularly to a method for upgrading firmware of an adapter, a mobile terminal, and the adapter thereof.
Background
An intelligent adapter is capable of adjusting its operation mode according to actual requirements. A main part of an adapter can be a microcontroller unit (MCU).
A smartphone can download upgrade file for the adapter for upgrading a firmware of the MCU in the adapter via a connection port of the smartphone. However, data transmission error likely occurs when data transfers between different components of the smartphone and the adapter via a long distance, thereby causing failure of upgrading the firmware of the MCU of the adapter, or even resulting in malfunction of the adapter.